


Something That Would Excite Me

by singingintheshower48



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, First Time Topping, M/M, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Switching, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Top Katsuki Yuuri, possessiveness is bad but Victor totally gets off on it, so healthy possessiveness?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingintheshower48/pseuds/singingintheshower48
Summary: “Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, and it sounded like a plea. Viktor saw his chance to bring that facade down completely. He never was one to let a good opportunity pass him by. He bent his knees slowly, trailing his lips down Yuuri’s neck then down further, following the line of the ribbon hung there to stop at the medal shining on his fiancee’s chest. Looking up, he caught Yuuri’s eyes with his own, making sure the skater watched as he pressed a deliberate kiss to it. He fought back the victorious smile that tugged at his lips when Yuuri inhaled sharply, eyes widening and cheeks dusted faintly pink.





	Something That Would Excite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone’s favorite trope, the aftermath of Viktor’s words at the GPF. This was originally supposed to be part of the 30 Day NSFW Challenge, which I never fully finished. I have a couple days done that I'll probably post eventually too! This prompt was first time.

“V-Viktor, we need to get ready.”

He didn’t respond, just humming into the crook of the neck his mouth was currently teasing. He nibbled lightly on it, thrilling at the sound of breath hitching in his ear. 

“Aahh, we’re meeting Pichit for dinner in just a couple of hours.” 

“Mmhmm.”

“We should really…” Yuuri trailed off into a moan when Viktor ground their hips together. Viktor took his chance to recapture his newly crowned silver medalist’s lips with his own. Yuuri melted further into the door, which Viktor had pressed him against as soon as they entered their room. He sighed happily, thinking he’d persuaded the other man to put off getting ready for the time being. Until he swiped his tongue across the plush lower lip that had been driving him crazy all day. Yuuri pushed firm hands against his chest to break them apart.

“Viktor,” he chided breathlessly, “be patient.” 

“I have been,” Viktor growled. He grasped at Yuuri’s hips, the calm facade he’d had to keep in place was crumbling and he couldn’t bring himself to care. “I waited through the medal ceremony. Then the press conference, then the other skaters and sponsors making small talk.” The whole time Viktor had felt like he was burning from the inside out. Every brush of their fingers, every blush on Yuuri’s cheeks, every glint of fluorescent lights off the ring on his fiancee’s finger had been absolute torture. He was tired of waiting to show this amazing man how proud he was, how much he loved him, how much he wanted him. He brought his forehead down to Yuuri’s, not bothering to hide his ragged breathing. Yuuri brought a hand up to his cheek, and he was relieved to feel the slight tremor in the fingers cupping his face. Perhaps he wasn’t the only one putting on a facade. 

“Vitya,” Yuuri murmured, and it sounded like a plea. Viktor saw his chance to bring that facade down completely. He never was one to let a good opportunity pass him by. He bent his knees slowly, trailing his lips down Yuuri’s neck then down further, following the line of the ribbon hung there to stop at the medal shining on his fiancee’s chest. Looking up, he caught Yuuri’s eyes with his own, making sure the skater watched as he pressed a deliberate kiss to it. He fought back the victorious smile that tugged at his lips when Yuuri inhaled sharply, eyes widening and cheeks dusted faintly pink. 

“I’m yours, Yuuri,” he rasped, breath briefly fogging up the cool silver under his lips. “You showed the world that, today. Now show me. Don’t make me wait anymore.” 

To his satisfaction his desperate attempt paid off. Yuuri groaned, tangling his fingers through Viktor’s hair and hauling him up to kiss him with such heat and intensity that this time it was him whose breath was hitching. Viktor let out a pleased hum, running splayed hands down Yuuri’s back, stopping at the small of it to pull him closer. Yuuri responded with just as much enthusiasm, using his grip on Viktor’s hair to steer them further into the room and toward the bed. 

When his legs hit the bed Yuuri broke their kiss to push Viktor down onto it. Viktor complied easily, grabbing the gleaming silver on Yuuri’s chest to bring him down as well, already missing the feel of the other’s mouth against his. Yuuri straddled his hips and dipped down, following the insistent tugging on his neck. Right before their lips met again, though, he pulled back slightly, an unreadable look in his dark eyes. Viktor whined, half protest and half question.

“Say it again,” Yuuri breathed. Despite his quiet voice it was undeniably a demand. Viktor had never found possessiveness a particularly attractive trait. Perhaps it had something to do with the way his past partners had used him, feeding off his status or money or whatever else they thought they had a right to by being with him, regarding him as a prize pony to own instead of a person to love. Yuuri had never asked anything of him except support and acceptance, and had given in return things Viktor never thought he could have. So when his possessive streak showed itself like this, when they were alone and wrapped up only in each other, it was undeniably the hottest thing Viktor had ever experienced. He often teased Yuuri about his demanding streak, but not today. Not after the emotional roller coaster of the past 72 hours and not with the way those words sent need rolling through him, filling every inch of him with heat and hunger. 

“I’m yours,” he whimpered instead. Yuuri’s eyes flashed in a way that made heat pool in his stomach. He was the one growling now, grinding their hips together and Viktor could only lay helpless and wanton beneath him. He arched up to meet Yuuri’s hips, throwing his head back at the friction it provided, unable to contain his moan. He gasped in surprised pleasure when Yuuri’s teeth dug into the exposed line of his neck, choking out half a groan when the hot press of Yuuri’s lips turned into sucking. A trail of bites was left down his neck and collarbones, made all the more sensuous by the cool slide of metal that preceded the heat of Yuuri’s breath and lips. All the while he ground his hips into Viktor’s just enough to be teasing. He only stopped when Viktor tugged at this shirt, leaning back to rip it and the medal over his head and tossing them to the floor before divesting Viktor of his own shirt. 

Once he was free of the offending garment, Viktor raked his hands down Yuuri’s back, eyes greedily taking in the sight of him arching into the scratch of nails and sighing. Viktor leaned up to nuzzle into the crook of his neck, running his lips over the sensitive skin there.

“Yours, all yours,” he whispered hotly, tongue and teeth flicking against Yuuri’s heated and flushing skin and nails digging into his back. Yuuri practically purred, raking his own nails across Viktor’s shoulders. Viktor forced himself away from the tantalizing skin before him, leaning back to see Yuuri’s face. His breath caught in his throat. The flush on Yuuri’s cheeks had deepened, his pupils blown so only a thin ring of brown was visible. The sight nearly made him forget why he stopped in the first place. Viktor only snapped out of his daze when Yuuri raised an eyebrow at him, a hint of impatience marring his features. 

“Yuuri,” Viktor said, drawing out the vowels of the name like he knew his fiancee liked. “Remember when I said I wanted to do something to excite me? Could we maybe try something new?” 

Yuuri tilted his head, curious now. 

“What were you thinking?” Viktor suppressed a shudder at how wrecked the other man already sounded. He had to stay focused. Viktor licked his lips, slight nervousness creeping up on him. 

“I was wondering if we could…switch?”

Yuuri’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Switch? Is that some sort of European slang? Like a type of position?” 

“No, I mean—“ Viktor had to stop himself from thinking about all the different positions he’d pictured them in. This wasn’t a time to get sidetracked. “I meant you’d be on top.” 

That didn’t seem to clear up Yuuri’s bewilderment. 

“But we’ve done that before. Multiple times. We both like it when I ride you.”

Viktor felt his face flushing now, in a mix of frustration and yearning because fuck yeah he liked it when Yuuri road him like there was no tomorrow but that was not what he was getting at. He should know better than to try subtlety by now. 

He took a deep breath, steeling himself. “Yuuri, I’m asking you to fuck me,” he stated plainly. At Yuuri’s wide eyes he hastened to add, “If you want to, that is.” 

“You- oh. Oh.” Yuuri’s face was turning deep red for all the wrong reasons. 

“It’s okay if you don’t like to top,” Viktor hastened to assure him. 

“No! No it’s not that. I just. Um. Didn’t know you were into…”

Viktor smiled softly, running a hand down Yuuri’s back in what he hoped was a comforting manner. “I kind of prefer it, actually.”

“You- oh. I’m sorry. I never asked.” Regret seeped into Yuuri’s voice, worry onto his face. Viktor moved his hand from Yuuri’s back to his cheek, tilting his head so their eyes met again. 

“Zoloste, I’m not at all unhappy with our sex life. Have you ever heard me complaining?” 

Yuuri’s flush was receding, a small smile gracing his lips. 

“No, I suppose not,” he admitted. 

"I want to do everything with you, love. But only if you want that, too. I never asked either. Do you have a preference?” 

“I guess I don’t have enough experience either way to decide. Although I think I’d enjoy anything with you,” Yuuri said, and Viktor was proud that only the lightest blush dusted his cheeks. “I think…I’d like to try.” 

“Really? You’re sure?” 

Yuuri nodded, his face switching from demure to determined in a flash. Suddenly Viktor was on his back again, breath leaving him in a rush. Yuuri’s hands pressed his shoulders into the mattress. Hunger glinted in his eyes once again. 

“You wanted to do something that would excite you,” he purred. “What better way than by experiencing another first together?” Viktor gulped at the words. Yuuri’s eyes followed the movement of his throat, a small smirk forming on his lips. He ground his hips into Viktor’s once more and just like that Viktor was lost all over again, eyes fluttering closed and a soft groan escaping him. Yuuri hummed, pleased with himself, before leaning down to catch their lips together in a frenzied kiss. Viktor was drowning, lost in the feeling of their tongues tangling, of Yuuri’s nails dragging down his chest. In a flash they both shimmied out of their underwear, and Viktor broke their kiss to moan long and loud into the room when their cocks touched with no barriers between them. Yuuri arched an eyebrow at him, a wicked smirk turning up the corners of his lips. 

“Does that mean you’re ready?” he teased. Oh, this man was going to kill him. Viktor couldn’t think of a better way to go. He grappled for the bedside drawer, unable to look away from the heat-filled, lust-blown eyes boring into his own. When he managed to find what he was looking for he shoved the bottle at his fiancee and arched his hips.

“Touch me,” he begged. “Fuck me, Yuuri.” 

Yuuri was on him in an instant, nipping down his chest and maneuvering between his legs. He hitched one of Viktor’s legs over his shoulder, passing by where he was flushed and aching to suck on Viktor’s inner thigh. Had he always been so sensitive there, or was it the man connected to that mouth that was shooting sparks through his entire body? Yuuri pulled back and Viktor heard the click of the lube, suppressing a shudder of anticipation. He looked down to see a hint of nervousness creeping onto Yuuri’s face. Viktor spread his legs in encouragement, licking his lips and pouring all his sincere desperation into his expression. 

“Please, zoloste. I’m all yours.” His voice was low and hoarse, and at his words the possessive, determined spark returned to Yuuri’s eyes. His cool, wet finger circled Viktor’s entrance before pushing inside, firm but gentle. Viktor whined at the feeling, too much and not enough all at once. Yuuri pumped his finger experimentally, drawing a long, low moan out of him. 

“Vitya, what do I always say?” Yuuri chided. “Don’t take your eyes off me.” Viktor snapped his eyes open. He hadn’t even realized they’d closed. Yuuri’s gaze was liquid fire. He crooked his finger so it just barely brushed against his prostate, wrenching a strangled whine from Viktor. 

“That’s better,” he purred, the fingers of his free hand digging into the leg still slung over his shoulder. “Are you ready for more?” 

“Yes,” Viktor hissed, and Yuuri chuckled low and dark but eased another finger in all the same. Viktor trembled, burning from the inside out. “More, please, more.” With a flash of his eyes Yuuri was thrusting his fingers into Viktor roughly. Viktor groaned in satisfaction, twisting his fingers into the sheets below him and meeting Yuuri’s fingers with his hips. Suddenly, there was a third finger alongside the others and he nearly sobbed. He was falling into Yuuri’s eyes, molten pools of desire that lit him on fire. Each brush against his prostate sent Viktor higher, closer to the edge until he was gasping out for Yuuri to stop.

“Wait, please, I’m too— I’m going to—“ he couldn’t make his mouth work properly, but Yuuri understood and relented. Viktor whined when Yuuri’s fingers left him, but the other man was quickly between his legs, the slick head of his cock presing against Viktor and leaning down to brush their lips together. Viktor grunted at the stretch to his leg and the teasing at his hole. 

Yuuri nipped at his bottom lip with a growl. “Mine.” 

“Yes,” he gasped. “Yours. Yours forever. Please, zolos—“ he cut off into a moan when Yuuri slid into him. Yuuri gave an answering moan when he was fully seated, shuddering and clenching his eyes shut. “Hey,” Viktor panted. “If I have to keep my eyes on you, you have to do the same. It’s only fair.” 

Yuuri huffed out a laugh, opening hazed over eyes. “I suppose you’re right,” he conceded, voice tight. “Vitya, can I move?”

“Please,” he whimpered, tangling his fingers in Yuuri’s hair and fusing their mouths together. The dark-haired man wasted no time, pulling nearly all the way out then snapping his hips forward, setting a brutal pace. Viktor lifted to meet every thrust, humming in satisfaction. He wound his fingers tighter through dark hair and Yuuri grunted, changing his angle in a way that had Viktor seeing stars. He keened, and Yuuri groaned in response. 

“You feel so good,” he panted. His eyes bore into Viktor’s sending another rush of flames through his already overheated body. “Do you like it, Vitya? Do you like me inside you?” 

Viktor moaned. “Yes. Yuuri, I—fuck so good.” 

He could feel himself hurtling towards his orgasm. Yuuri’s eyes flashed in that hungry way that meant he wasn’t far behind. His rythm faltered and his hands dug harder into Viktor’s hips. 

“Come,” he demanded. “Show me how much you like me fucking you.” 

“Oh, fuck, zoloste,” Viktor cried. His head snapped back as his orgasm ripped through him. His cock jerked wildly, spilling all over them. Yuuri moaned at the feeling of Viktor’s release coating their bodies. He buried his face in Viktor’s throat and managed a few more thrusts before he shuddered and cried out, his hot release filling Viktor up. 

The silver-haired man wrapped shaking arms around his fiancee, cradling the other man as they came down together. After a few minutes Yuuri lifted his head to look down at Viktor, still looking dazed. 

“I… wow.” 

Viktor laughed, brushing hair out of Yuuri’s eyes.

“Agreed. I think the answer is fairly clear, but did you like it?” 

“Did I—?” Yuuri sighed, slipping out of Viktor and rolling off of him. He flopped down next to Viktor, shooting him a fondly exasperated look. “Yes, Vitya, I liked it.” 

Viktor grinned, turning to throw and arm and leg over Yuuri and cuddling up close to him. 

“Liked it enough to prefer it?” he fished, innocently batting his eyelashes at Yuuri. 

He grinned. “Hmm, I’m not sure. I might have to try it again to decide.” 

Viktor mock gasped. “My Yuuri, when did you get so forward?” He dropped the act when Yuuri laughed, pushing lightly at his shoulder. “Not right now, though, right? You wore me out, zoloste.”

Yuuri snorted. “Even I’m not that fast to recover. No, now we cuddle a bit before dinner.” As he finished his statement he settled further into bed, bringing his arm up to tangle his fingers with the hand on his chest. 

Viktor hummed in contentment. He tucked Yuuri’s head under his chin, closing his eyes.

“But,” Yuuri spoke again, “you’re cleaning us up since this was all your idea.”

“Anything for you, my silver medalist,” Viktor conceded, pressing a kiss to the top of his fiancee’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Find me on tumblr at singingintheshower48.


End file.
